The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Miropa
Summary: Sesshomaru and Inuyasha haven't always been rivals...sadly it will take a terriple atrocity to rekindle their brotherhood. Full revision of 1 & 2 and complete Chapter 3 is now up, my last final is today so expect more soon!
1. It Begins

Light at the End of the Tunnel

Disclaimer: If you've read even one inu fic you've read these all before, but for legal reasons I sadly admit I do not own Inuyasha...but if I did this wouldn't be a fic, this would be an episode...as would a few other of my favorite inu stories. Now on with the story!

This story is dedicated to the author Americanrose. Her tales inspired me to again take up the pen. Also to Emiri-chan, her story "Heal" is a true diamond in the rough.

Chapter One - It Begins

The crescent moon hung dully in the icy night's sky. It's usual haunting beauty lost on this particularly cold spring evening, replaced with an mournful dull look few could escape. For Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands, this night was the same in feel as every night for the last two weeks. The great demon sat silently in the canopy of an ancient tree staring thoughtfully into the tragic evening sky.

It began with a feeling in his belly, near two weeks ago. He had awoken in his room in the palace from which he ruled his lands when not out wondering his territory. He felt a heaviness that he knew not what to attribute to. The next day it was a lump in his throat. The day after that, the Tensiaga began to glow, its dark blue aura seemed to reach out to him.

He tried for five days and five nights to ignore the strange happenings. Then, on the sixth night the nightmares began. He saw Inuyasha laying in a pool of his own blood. He saw dozens of demons torturing him in ways that Sesshomaru wouldn't even do to his most hated enemies. And the dreams always ended the same way, his little brother begging someone, anyone for help, and then...darkness.

After that Sesshomaru had left Jaken in charge of his palace and Rin. He needed to get away from it all; clear his thoughts...center himself. The next night the dream returned, and his brother's pain worsened. Some of the tortures Sesshomaru saw in these nightmares made even the mighty demon lord cringe. Had he been in charge of a prisoner in the state he saw his brother in these dreams, he would have preformed a mercy killing. After the tenth night, Sesshomaru left for the tiny village of Edo.

'When I find you runt, I swear I will beat you senseless for giving me this much grief.'

Sesshomaru walked for two days, stopping for neither rest nor food. On the third day as he neared Edo, he leaned down at a stream for a brief drink...that's when he saw _them_.

Inuyasha's friends, the strange girl, the slayer, the monk, the kit, and the fire cat. Yet it wasn't the fact that he didn't see his brother with them that bothered him. Inuyasha had always had a habit of going into a tree for a better view of his surroundings, or scouting the nearby area whenever he and his cohort came to a rest. What bothered Sesshomaru was the condition the group was in.

The slayers left leg was in a simple splint and wrapped, under her arm she used a makeshift crutch to support her weight. The monk 's right arm was in a sling and he had an odd red hand print on his cheek. The fire cat was in it's true and vicious form, but the large wrap on it's side that stank of the felines blood told Sesshomaru that it was not much of a threat. The strange girl had a few small bandages here and there but nothing serious, and of course the child fox seemed only shaken up.

Sesshomaru gave the gods a quick thank you that he was down wind and that they hadn't noticed him due to the dense foliage around the haggard and defeated looking group.

'where is he? Half breed though he may be his sense of smell had always been uncanny, I know he should be able to smell me from this range, regardless of the winds...'

Sesshomaru felt something inside his heart he hadn't felt in over 70 years...fear

mentally slapping himself, he refocused his attention of the battered group. Mostly trying to hear their conversation. Their voices were hushed and lacked the usual optimism that seemed to almost always radiate from them. It was difficult at first, but Sesshomaru managed to catch their words.

"Lady Kagome," The monk said "I know how badly we all want to find him, but even if we do what chance is there?"

"What are you talking about Miroku?" Kagome exclaimed angrily,

"He's right Kagome," The slayer spoke up "we're barely able to travel much less take on that..._thing_ that took Inuyasha"

"Sango..." Kagome looked both hurt and furious.

"Please Kagome," Miroku spoke up again "We'll be of absolutely no help to him dead. Kilala can't even fight with her wounds, and my arm is useless as well. Your bow was destroyed and we have virtually no chance against whatever that demon was."

Sesshomaru was liking this conversation less and less and it was all he could do to attack them and demand information on what had happened to his little brother. He didn't notice the Tensiaga begin to pulsate and twitch from it's position beneath the Tokijin. His attention was totally focused on what he saw tucked in the monks sash...his brothers blade, the Tetsusiaga.

Inuyasha never let the blade go, even when he slept or bathed it was always easily within his reach. The fact the monk now carried it only confirmed Sesshomaru's suspicions. His brother had been captured.

_'But by what? How? Why?_' Questions filled Sesshomaru's mind and all went unanswered.

Inuyasha coughed weakly. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in this much pain. He hadn't been given food or water once since his capture. His only solace came when he passed out from the wounds inflicted upon him almost constantly.

His ear twitched involuntarily as he heard the groan of metal in the distance, followed by footsteps slowly and rhythmically getting closer. A tear slide down his cheek as he knew what was coming.

'_Please gods let him kill me...please_'

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could. Heading in the direction the group of friends Inuyasha kept with him were traveling before they returned to Edo.

'_dammit, why am I feeling this way again! He's a worthless half breed! A taint in the family line!_'

Sesshomaru ran faster and faster, his sliver hair whipping madly behind him. He would have run until his legs gave out had a rattling noise not stopped him. Skidding to a stop, not to mention nearly slamming into a tree in the process, Sesshomaru glanced at his left hip. His eyes widened at the sight. There was the Tenseiga, pulsating rapidly and shivering like a child in the snow.

Not many things agitated Sesshomaru. He'd seen so much in his long life that most of it was old news to him. Yet this he didn't like one bit. Slowly he reached for the sword the instant he touched it there was an explosion of raw magical energies. Life energies from the blade itself. The massive surge of life shattered the Tokijin blade into dust, it's malicious aura wiped from the earth. Sesshomaru screamed as he began to black out. the last thing he saw was the face of his father.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter Two - Awakening

Sesshomaru groaned, his head felt like his brain was beating against his skull. The last thing he remembered was seeing a vision of his dead father. Slowly he sat up and opened his eyes. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

'_By the gods..._'

He was in the tomb of his father atop one of the many spires of rock. Yet that's not what he stared at now. What froze his body in shock was standing a mere three feet from him. InuTaisho, alive and well was standing with his back to his eldest son. In the elder demons left hand he held the Tenseiga, and in his right...he gazed at Sesshomaru's left arm. Taken from him by Inuyasha in their first battle for the Tetsusiaga.

"F-father?" Was the only thing Sesshomaru managed to say.

The elder demon turned to his first born, his once steeled golden eyes now soft and full of suspicious moisture.

"My son," InuTaisho said softly. He dropped the Tenseiga and knelt down in front of Sesshomaru his free hand almost hesitantly reached up and touched Sesshomaru's cheek.

For the first time in many years the Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. His father had died when Inuyasha was three summers old, yet there he stood, alive and well.

"H-how-" Sesshomaru started.

"I don't know," InuTaisho cut him off "I remember the battle with Ryukotsusei, the wound, and then...darkness." His gaze fell to the ground.

"H-how long was I dead?" He inquired softly

"Over 70 years father." Sesshomaru answered softly

For a moment there was a tense silence as InuTaisho digested this information.

"70 years...Izayoi...Inuyasha...Are they-"

"She died about three years after you father..." Sesshomaru's voice was quite, but InuTaisho sensed there was something the younger demon wanted to tell him.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed and took in a shaky breath

'_Here goes nothing_' he thought

"F-father...I failed you."

"son?" the elder demon looked confused

"After Izayoi died Inuyasha's human family threw him from their lands. I took him in at first but...but then I began listen more and more to what the other nobles said." Sesshomaru's mask shattered and a tear slipped down his cheek.

"I abandoned him...I began to believe he was the reason you died, I blamed him for it, I left him to fend for himself, I let myself fight with him, I tried to kill him...I-I" Sesshomaru voice broke and he buried his face in his fathers shoulder and cried softly.

After composing himself InuTaisho embraced his oldest. Holding him like he had done when he was a pup.

"Where is he now my son?" he asked softly

Sesshomaru told his father about his nightmares, what he'd learned from observing Inuyasha's friends. After he finished his tale Sesshomaru looked his father in the eye. InuTaisho stared into the distance with a blank expression on his face.

"Father...I know what I have done to my blood is of a quality fit for a lowly wolf demon, but please, help your wayward son back. I-I don't want to hate anymore."

There was a long pause in which time itself seemed to stand still. The span of no more then a minute felt like an eternity to Sesshomaru, then InuTaisho let out a long sigh.

"We've all made mistakes Sesshomaru. And maybe it isn't to late to mend some of them." With that said he placed his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Gently he pulled his Kimono aside and looked at the stump of Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru watched as his dismembered limb was reconnected, a warm tingle in his shoulder was all he felt as the muscles, nerves, bones, and sinews reconnected. It was over in moments and Sesshomaru for the first time in a very long time, flexed his left arm. After a moment the faintest hints of a smile graced his lips.

"tsk tsk. It's still stiff" he said with a grin in his voice

"Suck it up pup!" InuTaisho laughed softly and ruffled Sesshomaru's hair. "Now, we have work to do. We must find Inuyasha, and pray he's alive."

Naraku smiled very pleased with today's work. In his hand he fiddled with his latest prize, a blood-soaked fang.

'_I probably should have waited to break his jaw until after I ripped it out...but oh well, tomorrow's another day._'

Naraku laughed loudly and walked deeper into the miasma covering his palace. Behind him the sound of laughter was heard...human laughter.

Miroku sat silently in font of Kaede's fire pit. Kagome had gone back to her own time, Shippo was with Keade who was attending to some sick villagers, and Sango and Kirara were walking around the village. He thought of the attack almost two weeks ago that had stolen Inuyasha from them. The demon was in the shape of a human, dressed in black from head to toe. Yet it's face was blank. There was no mouth, nose, or ears. Just a pair of blood red eyes. It had jumped down from a tree in front of the group, before anyone had a chance to react it attacked.

The speed of the beast was uncanny. It had moved faster then even Kouga could move at his fastest. It ran first for Inuyasha, before he could draw his sword the demon had grabbed him by the throat and rammed him into a huge boulder. The boulder exploded with the incredible impact and the beast then threw Inuyasha like a rag doll at a tree. Miroku had just begun pulling the prayer beads from his arm when the creature appeared at his side and with one hand snapped his wrist. Sango didn't even have time to draw her katana before the beast dropped into a low kick, she screamed in pain as the bones in her leg snapped easily.

Kirara lunged for the monster and bit it's left arm, unfazed it pulled a dagger from it's sash and planted it into Kirara's exposed side. She roared in pain and anger and the second she released her hold, it shoved he to the ground and stabbed her again and again.

Kagome attracted it's attention when she shot it in the back with her arrow, but the creature didn't even blink. in one fluid motion it threw the bloody dagger at her. Her bow was cleaved in half .

Inuyasha appeared almost out of nowhere ramming the transformed Tetsusiaga into the demons chest. He succeeded in pushing it back a few inches before it head butted him, sending him sprawling backwards. The monster effortlessly ripped the blade from it's chest a foul black liquid seeping from it's befouled innards. Inuyasha got to his feet again, panting heavily and blood dribbling down his chin. The monster lunged again and this time planted a small dagger that was literally seething demonic energies into Inuyasha's stomach. The half breed gagged and fell limp in the black clad demons arms before it disappeared into the forests.

Miroku clenched his fist in anger. Inuyasha was the closest thing he had to a brother. They know things about each other that nobody else ever had and they were the closest thing to a true family either had ever known.

'He may be a bit rough at first,' he thought 'but he's the greatest person I've ever know.'

Miroku sighed and gazed out the window staring into the beautiful night. '_I swear this Inuyasha, we'll find you. And may the gods have mercy on whoever took you from us...Because I won't_.'


	3. Evil & Hope

Chapter three –

InuTaisho and Sesshomaru ran quickly north after the scent of Inuyasha's blood. It had not taken them long to locate the site of the battle that had taken Inuyasha out of his usual stomping grounds and judging from the stench of so much mixed blood, the battle had been fierce indeed.

Sesshomaru had never felt at such a loss for words and actions when he saw his father drop to his knees on the ground and press his fingers to a spot of long dried blood that had been Inuyasha's.

'_Ironic,_' he thought '_only a week or so ago I would have relished in the thought of killing the pup…and here I am...with Father…hunting those who have hurt the brother who I so long detested. But why did I detest him? Tetsusiaga...my desire for power...my arrogance..._'

InuTaisho grabbed a piece of what was at some point before the battle a very large boulder and scraped up a bit of the scent of the mysterious demon that had taken Inuyasha. He raised it to his nose and took a tentative sniff. Sesshomaru could've sworn his father had gagged for a moment.

InuTaisho handed the rock to Sesshomaru and after locking eyes with his father for a moment he took a sniff as well. The stench that assaulted his delicate nose was foul enough that he, the great Lord Sesshomaru, dropped the rock and had to focus all of his will not to retch.

The creatures blood was indescribable…To Sesshomaru, death itself smelled better. Death had a sickly sweet smell that, while disgusting, could be gotten used to and even appreciated after enough time. This abomination smelled like a battlefield of rotting corpses in the most humid and hot days of the summer then eaten, partially digested, vomited up, then cremated. Sesshomaru slowly regained his composure but could not prevent his body from quivering, nor his eyes from watering.

He knew of only one creature that could spawn a monster so foul…Naraku.

Naraku sighed happily as he slipped into a hot bath. Today had been especially sweet for him and his ilk. Inuyasha's spirit remained indomitable as ever, but his body was not anywhere near as resilient. Of course Naraku had personally been the first to take the boy for his toy, and while he never preferred the company of males, he took far more pleasure then he thought possible when he had forced himself upon the pup. His entourage should be done with that phase of their 'entertainments' by now

'_Unless some decided to take second helpings_' Naraku snickered. '_So long as he is alive, and Kagura's spell of waking prevents him from achieving the peace of unconsciousness, I suppose it's all the better._'

Naraku's fingers rubbed the necklace of fangs he now wore around his neck and he smiled sadistically. They all carried the smell of their former owner and a few were still tinted pink near the bases where the blood had stained them, and Naraku felt all the more infatuated with those fangs.

'_Even the Shikon no Tama isn't beautiful like these fangs, but then again it isn't bathed in the mutt's blood and tears.' _Naraku practically purred as he sank back into the hot water.

"Such a fine day." he whispered to himself and laughed softly.

It wasn't difficult for Sesshomaru and InuTaisho to follow the creatures scent...after they found it of course. It had taken them a few hours before they were completely positive, but now they dashed across the skies of japan in their natural canine forms.

For Sesshomaru this was an especially sweet moment. When Inuyasha had cut off his left arm so long ago, he'd been mostly unable to take this form. While he was fully capable, he had never been able to match his previous speed, agility, and power.

The fire of hate for his brother that had been burning for so long in his chest was now no more then mere embers fading quietly into the depths of regret. Sesshomaru made a promise to himself at that moment. A promise that he would do whatever it took to repay Inuyasha, no matter what sacrifices that required.

After running south for miles and miles InuTaisho transformed back to his humanoid state, Sesshomaru following his father's lead almost immediately.

"The trail leads into the miasma covered area to the south." the elder demon pointed out quietly. Sesshomaru almost didn't notice the feint sound of anger and worry in his fathers voice, mainly because the same feeling was rapidly growing in the pit of his stomach as well.

"Inuyasha has grown very strong over the years Father." Sesshomaru said softly his eyes focused on the ominous miasma cloud.

The elder demon just nodded and clenched his fists tightly. "It's time to reunite our family."

Sesshomaru nodded and the two began running into the miasma.

Naraku growled and punched Inuyasha in the cheek producing a satisfying crunch as the whelp's jaw and cheekbones broke. The blood covered boy hadn't made a sound the last three days. Naraku had tried everything he could think of to 'persuade' at least a whimper out of his, but all of it had been nothing more then a waste.

'_At least he makes for still some minor fun_' Naraku thought as he licked Inuyasha's blood off his fist savoring the metallic taste. '_maybe it's time I killed him, he's no more fun if his psyche's snapped. I do wish that Lord Taki hadn't crushed his windpipe, I do miss the screams._' Naraku's sneer turned into a sadistic smile as he crouched down in front of the broken half-breed and slapped him.

"I was so glad when your uncle Taki accepted my invitation to come here, weren't you Inuyasha? I didn't know he harbored such a hate for you and your kind." Naraku purred. "Perhaps he will come for another visit yes? Oh and I really must thank you for your donation of fangs to my new necklace. Never have I owned something so beautiful. I am glad your fangs grow back so quickly.

Inuyasha said nothing, simply stared ahead unblinking and unfeeling. Naraku frowned and sighed waving a hand in front of Inuyasha's face.

"I've removed Kagura's spell of waking. You shall sleep and your mind shall recover, and when you wake up..." Naraku smiled sadistically "You will find out just how much worse this will get."

Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed as he fell into unconsciousness the last sound he heard the sound of Naraku's laughter as the demon vanished into the darkness.

Naraku walked slowly up the dungeon stairs. In his hand was the necklace he had made of Inuyasha's fangs, each one slowly pulled out of the boy's jaw with hot iron tongs, and Naraku had savored each second.

Before his thoughts could wander any further a massive explosion shuddered the palace nearly tripping Naraku, who growled in disbelief. Even if anyone could get through his miasma, who could have the power to shake this palace down to it's foundations?

There was a momentary explosion of wind in front of Naraku as Kagura appeared. Her naturally pale skin several shades lighter then normal.

"My lord, S-Sesshomaru and another demon I've never seen before are annialating the palace!" she said panic visible in her eyes.

"The undead guards?" Naraku asked maintaining his calm

"Wiped out almost immediately! Naraku we have to run, Sesshomaru is hard enough to fight, but this new demon he's with makes him look as week as Inuyasha!" She yelled

Naraku closed his eyes and took a moment to try and sense the two demons. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the new demons power, even with all his strength, Naraku was no match for this creature. For the first time in a long time, Naraku felt a cold fear settle into his gut.

"Get Kanna," he said softly "We're leaving"

InuTaisho paused his assault momentarily to glance up at the sky, the miasma that had been so thick a moment ago was rapidly dissipating and with it came a new smell...the smell of blood and death.

The great dog demon roared in fury and leapt forward into the palace with Sesshomaru close behind him. Together they literally began to rip the palace apart, the smell of Inuyasha's blood fueling their rage even further.

When their noses finally led them to the panel covering the stairs to the dungeon, they paused only for an instant before Sesshomaru ripped the panel off it's hinges and threw it into one of the many fires the two had created in their rampage. Dozens of distinct scents assaulted their sensitive noses nearly making them gag as they dashed down the cold stone stair. Once they reached the bottom both froze in their footsteps.

In front of them, naked and laying face down in his own dried blood was Inuyasha. His once silver hair was nearly black from all the dried blood. Sesshomaru felt his stomach turn as he looked at his little brother. The boy hadn't just been tortured, Sesshomaru could smell that he'd been raped many times.

He was shackled to the dungeon floor by his wrists and neck allowing for practically no movement. His left eye was swollen shut and his right cheek was dark purple and swollen. His body was covered with bruises and lacerations of all types, yet what made Sesshomaru's stomach twist and turn the most was the ears. The right one looked like someone had tried to eat it, and the left looked as though it had been ripped off.

For the first time in his life Sesshomaru had to turn his head away and close his eyes. He barely noticed as his father fell to his knees next to Inuyasha and ripped off the iron shackles that held him. InuTaisho then removed his kimono and gingerly wrapped his youngest in it. The boy made no sound nor any movement shy of the shallow breaths he took through narrowly parted lips.

"His jaw and nose are broken." InuTaisho said softly as he started to walk out of the dungeon. Sesshomaru quietly followed his father up the stairs.

"I'm going to take him to the hot spring we passed to the north...Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father?"

"...I don't want there to be so much of an ash left of this place."

"I'll see to it personally father."Sesshomaru said as he clenched his fists, already starting to gather his energy.

"Good...I'm...I'm very proud of you my son." InuTaisho said before he leapt into the cold night's sky cradling the bloody bundle in his arms. Only a minute later, the palace was covered in Sesshomaru's poison mist, melting it from the face of Japan.

InuTaisho landed gracefully next to the hot spring and sunk slowly to his knees cradling Inuyasha in his arms. He'd never been this angry in all his centuries of life, but then again, he'd never seen a person this badly ravaged, let alone one of his children.

"Inuyasha?" he cooed softly not surprised when there was no response visual or otherwise. Yet still a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him to keep talking, and he couldn't have resisted if he wanted to.

"Inuyasha, it's me, it's father...I've come back, you had big brother and myself worried sick little one." Tears welled up in InuTaisho's eyes but he forced them back as he removed the kimono he'd wrapped Inuyasha in. He couldn't resist a flinch as he got a better look at the wounds on his youngest child.

"I need to clean your wounds son," He spoke softly as he tore off a piece of the kimono and dipped it into the hot spring, ringing it out in one hand as the other stroked Inuyasha's hair. "If this causes you any more pain I'm sorry, but it needs to be done."

With as much tenderness as he could InuTaisho began to wipe the blood from Inuyasha's face. He didn't say a word as Sesshomaru landed in the grass behind him. Sesshomaru slowly made his way to his fathers side and without a word he ripped off another piece of the bloodstained kimono and gingerly started to clean Inuyasha's wrists.

"He must have fought very hard and for a very long time for these wounds to be this deep and so poorly healed." Sesshomaru said softly, his father replied with a simple nod.

It took them several hours to clean Inuyasha up, by the time they had finished the sun was breaking over the horizon casting reds, purples, oranges, and golds across the skies above them. The beauty lost in the grim realities that had long since settled over the two.

They had done what they could for Inuyasha with what little they had available, and while they had worked they had figured out much of what happened to him. The stink of both humans and demons was on him, they had broken his body in ways that made InuTaisho and Sesshomaru sick.

His jaw and nose were broken as were most of his ribs. His breaths were so shallow that at times InuTaisho and Sesshomaru had though he'd stopped breathing. They had made makeshift splints for his arms and legs, but he needed a skilled healer the likes of which InuTaisho had never known.

"Father?" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Yes?" The elder demon replied, voice barely above a whisper.

"I have an idea."


End file.
